


Snap like a rubber Band

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Enbyinnit, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), no proofreading what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: SBI meet up! Except AFAB non-binary Tommy has been wearing their binder for too long and it's up to the rest of SBI to convince them to take it off.ooc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080137
Comments: 14
Kudos: 906





	Snap like a rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Howardson:
> 
> How about either AFAB non-binary, or ftm Tommy at the meet up with Wilbur and the gang where tommy stays way later into the night and needs to take the binder off but is too scared/uncomfortable and needs the support of his friends and also maybe a big hoodie to hide in??
> 
> I hope this satisfies the prompt <3
> 
> Also a quick thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and comments on my works! It took me a long time to decide to start posting fics, I wasn't sure if anyone would read them or even like them. The amount of support I've received is amazing so thank you everyone <3
> 
> -no proofreading, I speed wrote this like a moment after I woke up-
> 
> Title from Hello Kitty by Jazmin Bean cause I said so.

Today was one of those days where Tommy couldn’t stand to look at their own chest. A day when they cursed the universe for making them biologically female. But today was also the SBI meet up, Techno had traveled all the way from America for this and there was no way they were just going to back out now just because they were feeling sorry for themselves. Quickly, Tommy got out of bed and went to grab their binder, careful to avoid any mirrors on the way. They checked the time, 9 a.m. The meet-up was to end at about 5 p.m., not exceeding their 9-hour limit. Tommy still felt bad about themselves slightly but decided to ignore it anyway and went downstairs. The meetup was to start at about noon and Tommy had about a 2-hour drive ahead of them. They hopped into their car with their dad and they were off.

“HELLO WILBUR” Tommy shouted loudly as Wilbur came into their line of sight. Wilbur pretended to look annoyed by this before sighing, “Yes, hello Gremlin child” Techno and Philza were already with Wilbur, making Tommy the last one to arrive. Phil and Wilbur went to quickly talk with their father while Tommy went to go harass Techno. “Well hello, BLADE” Tommy yelled in Techno’s face. Techno had a similar reaction as Wilbur did, pretending to be annoyed without actually being annoyed. “Halllo” Techno chooses to give his signature greeting. Tommy laughs as Wilbur and Phil parts ways with their father. “Tommy, I’ll be coming to pick you up at 5! Don’t murder anyone!” Tommy’s father called to them. “OKAY DAD!” Tommy shouted back. Tommy turned back to their friends seeing Techno and Wilbur already walking away while Phil waited for them. Tommy bounced up to Phil and they were on their way to their first activity.

-

They were at the arcade, the same one from their first meet-up, when Tommy got the call. It was about 4:50, meaning Tommy only had about 10 minutes left with their friends before they had to go. Despite the fact that they were going to miss their friends, Tommy’s binder was starting to hurt slightly from all the activity they had done during the day. Tommy was watching Wilbur and Techno play air hockey against each other when their phone started ringing. They quickly pulled it out and saw it was their dad so they answered. “Hey Tommy, I know I said I’ll be there at 5 but the car broke down,” Tommy’s father started, “I can’t go pick you up and your mother can’t go until tomorrow afternoon. I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay the night with one of your friends.” Tommy filled with excitement, forgetting their binder problem, “Okay Dad, no worries! I’m sure Wilbur would let me stay with him!” They exchanged a few more words before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Tommy was so excited! They could have some kind of SBI sleepover! Tommy quickly remembered that they had yet to ask Wilbur if they could even stay the night. By the time Tommy got back over to the air hockey table, Wilbur and Techno’s game was over, Techno being the victor with a small gleeful smile as Wilbur dramatically threw himself over Phil and mourned his loss. “Hey Wilbur, Fatherinnit said that his car broke down so I need to ask you if I could stay the night at your place.”

“No” Wilbur deadpanned. They all stared at him before Phil playfully smacked Wilbur and saying, “Yes, of course you can stay with Wilbur, Tommy.” Wilbur gasped dramatically, “You can’t just invite them to my house without my permission, Phil!” Phil simply laughed at Wilbur’s antics, still supporting the majority of Wilbur’s weight. “Yes Tommy, you can have the honor of staying in my house,” Wilbur straightened up, “We can have some kind of Sleepy Bois Inc. sleepover” Tommy beamed at that, excited, though Techno didn’t seem too excited himself.  
-

They had just eaten dinner when Tommy felt the pain come back. They looked at the time 8:30 p.m. They had almost been wearing their binder for 12 hours straight, exceeding their previous record of 9 hours by a rather large margin. The thing is, Tommy still didn’t want to take it off. The thought of even having to look at their chest without the binder on hurt on the inside. And besides, Tommy was with their friends, they couldn’t take off their binder now. Even if they did, what would they even do? They didn’t bring their oversized hoodie that they wore when a binder wasn’t an option at the moment. They would just be stuck with their own self-hatred for the rest of their night, probably also ruining their friend's fun in the process. It was then, Tommy decided that they wouldn’t take off their binder that day. They knew it was bad, but they couldn’t bare to anyway. They could survive a lot longer while wearing their binder, right? They were pulled out of their thoughts by Phil calling them to go play Monopoly with them. This should be fun.

It was fun actually. Wilbur and Techno had formed a mini-competition among themselves, one that Wilbur won much to Techno’s dismay. Tommy’s laugh was interrupted by a spike of pain in their ribs and a wince. They glanced at the time. 12 a.m. They had been wearing their binder for 15 hours straight. ‘That probably isn’t a good thing’ Tommy thought dimly with a grimace as another spike of pain shot through their ribs as they turned back to their friends. “Hey Tommy, you alright?” Wilbur asked as he noticed Tommy’s expression of pain. “Um- yeah I’m fine” Tommy shot back a quick pained smile. Suddenly, Techno spoke up, “Say, Tommy, you’ve been with us for like 12 hours, haven’t you?” Tommy nodded hesitantly, unsure at what conclusion Techno was coming too. “And I suppose you put on your binder before you left” Tommy nodded again. “So I’m guessing you put it on at about 9 or 10, meaning you’ve been binding for about 15 hours” Techno finished. A look of realization crossed Phil and Wilbur’s face. Tommy just nodded shamefully and looked down, tears springing to their eyes as they knew their friends would try to make them take it off. 

“Tommy,” Phil started gently, “you know that isn’t good. You need to take it off.” Tommy continued to stare at the ground, maybe if they acted like they didn’t hear them, they would leave them alone. Of course, it didn’t work. “Tommy, please go take it off. We don’t want you getting hurt because of it. You know none of us will judge you right?” Wilbur tried. Tommy just muttered a small “I know” before it became silent again. Tears silently dripped down Tommy’s face. They really didn’t want to take off their binder, they knew they would have too, especially with their friends pressuring them too. “Hey Tommy, if you go take off your binder we can have a family movie night on the couch. You’ll get to choose the movie” Wilbur moved on to bribing, both Phil and Techno agreeing with Wilbur. “I-I don’t want to take it off” a sob ripped itself from Tommy’s throat as they finally gave in to the tears. Techno, the closest to Tommy and the most against physical contact, didn’t hesitate to pull Tommy into a hug. Tommy buried their head into Techno’s chest and continued to cry, saying “I don’t want too” over and over again. “I know, I know Tommy. But you have to, please. We just don’t want you to get hurt” Techno soothed as he started petting Tommy’s hair. “If it’ll make you feel more comfortable, I’m sure Wil has some kind of big hoodie you can borrow?” Phil suggested as Tommy calmed down, turning to Wilbur for confirmation. Wilbur gave a big nod. “Yeah. I’d like that” Tommy’s response was barely audible but all of them caught it and Wilbur raced up to his room to retrieve a hoodie. Barely a minute passed when Wilbur came rushing back down, a big, black hoodie in hand. Tommy looked up finally and looked at the hoodie as Wilbur handed it to them with a smile, Tommy giving a watery one in return. Tommy slowly got up still trying to delay. “Hey, Tommy, not that I don’t trust you to take it off and all but can you give me the binder when you come out? I’ll give it back to you before you leave but I just want to make sure you don’t wear it anymore when you’re around us and you need a break from it” Techno sounded unsure of himself as he said that. It made sense to Tommy, of course their friends just wanted to make sure they weren’t hurting themselves and they nodded. Techno seemed relieved that he hadn’t overstepped as Wilbur spoke up, “Oh yeah, tell us what movie you want to watch so we can go ahead and set it up!” Tommy thought for a moment. “Up” Tommy smiled. They then turned and went to the bathroom to change. They choose the spot in the bathroom where they couldn’t possibly see themselves in the mirror to take off the binder. They still hesitated for a moment, thinking about the possibility of just keeping it on and putting the hoodie over it but then they remembered that they were supposed to give it to Techno so it would be impossible to get away with that. With a heavy heart, Tommy took off the binder, quickly throwing on the hoodie afterward. They dared themselves a peak in the mirror. They were satisfied when they didn’t feel disgusted by themselves and they opened the door to exit the bathroom.

They entered the living room to the smell of popcorn and hot chocolate. Their game of monopoly had been pickup and the starting screen for Up was on the TV. Techno sat on a small couch, alone, while Phil and Wilbur sat on either side of the biggest couch a space between them, presumably for Tommy based on the way Wilbur was looking at Tommy and patting the spot enthusiastically. Tommy chuckled and made their way over there, dropped their binder onto Techno’s lap as they passed. They plopped down on the spot, quickly cuddling into Wilbur’s side as Wilbur wrapped an arm around them and handed them a bag of popcorn. As the movie started, Tommy smiled, feeling happy and safe, surrounded by their family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a lot of fun to write and I really enjoyed it! Apologies for any inaccuracy, I personally do not have a binder (yet ;))
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments, they really do make my day!  
> Also, leave requests if you have any! I'll probably try to do all of them eventually until school comes and kicks my butt and says I can no longer draw, write, and play Minecraft all day. 
> 
> Stay Safe, Stay Hydrated, Bind Safely!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
